The Truth
by ResDes2
Summary: What really happened at the end of Twilight between Edward and James. Sexy. Slash. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think. Very different. Disturbing/death well of course at the end. Be advised.


The Truth

The Truth

I didn't really want to do this. I loved Bella. But that's just it. I loved Bella. This is why I had to do it. There were two things wrong with what I had to do. First thing, I had to kill James. I had always hated killing. But I had to do it for Bella. If he did not die, then he would eventually kill Bella. And Bella couldn't die. I loved her too much.

If Bella knew the real reason he tried to kill her. She would get so angry and possibly jealous. But I had to save her. I walked into the room. Time to act. Hopefully James would not see through my ruse.

"Hello, James," I surprised him.

He stared at me, hungry for my body. _God, he's so sexy. He needs to fuck me. _That's one problem of being able to read people's mind. I can read their mind. Therefore, I know disturbing secrets.

Poor Victoria. If only she knew. If only she could see through her ruse.

"Hello, Edward," he said. _He probably tastes amazing. _

"I'm here about Bella." _I wonder how big his cock is. _

"So you saved her." _It's probably the biggest I'll ever see. _

"Yes. You underestimated me, in so many ways." _Some guys just get everything, and one of those men is Edward. _

"Oh? How so?" _God, I just want him to touch me._

"For one, you forgot I can read minds." _God, him being inside me would be a…wait, what?_

"Wait what?" _Crap, crap, crap!_

"Yes, I know why you tried to kill Bella."

_Oh, shit._

"And I can't say I'm surprised."

_What? _

"I want you, too."

_Oh God yes, fuck me! _

"Don't worry, I will. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

_I don't care about the rest; just stuff your cock inside me!_

"You killed Bella so you could get near me. She would be out of the way. Selfish."

But he wasn't paying attention. All he was thinking about was gay sex. I could see glimpses of penises, people getting it up the ass, dildos, and other obsessive things. I mean, gays are all right, but this was excessive. I could see blurry visions of his body against my glorified body, his mouth on my glorified penis. He was way off.

I wanted him to pay attention, so he knew why I was doing what I am going to do. But oh well. The more ignorant, the better.

I walked over to him. He grabbed me by my back and kissed me. I acted more. God, why did he have to be in love with me? At least it's a good thing I'm curious. He rubbed his hand through my bronze hair. He pushed me close to him. This actually felt a little good. His manliness was nice. So different from a girl. It was strong and hard and manly. It wasn't that bad.

I thought, screw it, and lost control. I kissed back passionately. I could feel his hard cock against my leg. He stood back and quickly ripped my shirt off. Aww man, I really liked that shirt. He quickly pushed against me and kissed my chest. I threw my head back and moaned. I vaguely listened to his thoughts.

_God, he's so cute. I hope doesn't notice me almost humping his leg. Why does he taste good? His body is so amazing. Oh. Oh God. _He let out a soft moan. I tried not to notice. _Crap. I came. Damn it! Oh well, I really hope he doesn't notice. Is he listening to my thoughts? I hope not! _

I pulled him back up and kissed his lips. I pulled his shirt off and stared at him. He was good looking, but the people from my family look so much better. I kissed his chest, nipples, and abs.

_His lips are so soft. God, his touch…_ He let out another soft moan and pushed his crotch against my abs. _God, again. Ugh…man. _I laughed a little bit. He was so cute and inexperienced.

Thinking how my view of him has changed, I decided to stand back again for a second. He really was good looking. His body was pale, yet matched his sculpted body. His chest was pushed out and his nipples were dark and in the bottom corners of his chest. An invisible line ran down the middle of his abdomen, showing the outlines of muscles. He was very sexy. His eyes showed he was inexperienced, happy, released, but wanting more. _God, I want you in my ass._ I wanted to be in his ass.

These feelings made me confused. I didn't know I was bisexual. I still loved Bella, but the male body, was so different from a girl's body; muscled, sexy, passionate, and masculine.

I quickly body hugged him and rubbed my crotch against his almost perfect abs. I felt him shake, and then, _a third time? As long as he's into it. _I kissed his neck. He moaned loudly. God, did I want it. I didn't know how these feelings came out. What had happened? I rubbed his nipples and massaged the inside of his cheeks with my tongue. He tasted sweet and manly. Different than Bella. I liked both.

I continued to kiss him as I rubbed his crotch. His pants were quite tight and getting tighter somehow. Although he didn't prematurely ejaculate again. Maybe he ran out of come. I hoped not. I licked one nipple and squeezed the other chest. I rubbed his abs, felt the bumps and ridges under his soft skin. I licked down the invisible line and threw him on the bed. I kissed his bottom abs as I sexily took off his tight jeans. I could feel his aching cock on my chest. I wanted it. He slowly kicked to help me take his pants off.

I lay on his legs and stared at the bulge in his underwear. It was so big; it was pulling the boxers up so I could see a glimpse of it. But I didn't want glimpses. I wanted it in my mouth. His body tastes delicious, maybe his cock would taste even better.

I pulled the underwear over my prize. When it got to the end, it swung up and hit his abs with a smack. It came back up and I grabbed it. It was covered with come. It was amazing. The skin was soft and stood proudly from his sexy body. I stuck my tongue out and licked from the base to the tip, catching as much come as possible. It was amazing.

I slowly pushed it into my mouth. It felt so good there. I licked it fervently. I played with it for several minutes. _Don't suck me off, fill me! I want to be as close to you as possible. _I pushed it down my throat, but before I could retract, his cock swung crazily and his sweet, hot come slid down my throat. I got up, gasped, and went Ahh…

He jumped on top of me and pulled my pants off. Yes. _Yes. _He stared at my cock for several seconds. _So beautiful. I had not done it justice. _He stared longer. Finally, he stood up, stared into my eyes, and slowly lowered. When he got far down enough, he grabbed my cock and held it at his entrance.

"Ready?" I asked.

_Ever since I met you. _"Yes," he said out loud. I could feel his tight hole choke my head. I moaned loudly. He screamed. _Better than I thought! And it's not even in! So intense! _After several seconds, he passed my head. I moaned and he sighed, and then yelled. He kept pushing down until his soft ass reached my crotch. We both moaned. He sat there, incredibly tense. I pulled him against me and I kissed him. He kissed back and started going up. Then down. I had never heard such beautiful and erotic noises in my life. We were still kissing and I still him pushed against me. It was so intimate and amazing.

Then it dawned on me, I had to kill him. Crap. I didn't want to kill him. This felt too good. I tried to forget about it. Knowing this feeling, he would be even more passionate to kill her.

I grabbed his amazing organ. I started jerking him. He moaned even more. This was too much for him. Too much for us both. Both our naked bodies as close to each other as possible. His beautiful body rubbing against my beautiful body. My tongue in his mouth. His tongue in my mouth. My cock in his ass. His cock in my hands.

I could feel it. He was going slower, but harder. He was pushing closer to me. Finally, his come sprayed onto his beautiful torso. This pushed me into pushing as far as possible into him, and then coming. I came for almost fifteen seconds. He came for longer.

I pulled out and pounced on top of him. "I know what you're going to do," he said.

This caught me off guard. "You have to kill me. Go ahead. But one request."

"Any thing."

"Finish the job." I licked all of the come from his delicious and sexy body. The taste of his come, the taste of his body, his sexiness, it made me come all over his shin.

"It's OK," he said. I went down to his magnificent cock. I started rubbing. Then I started licking his balls. They bounced happily against my face. He moaned louder and louder.

Finally, his come sprayed onto my face. I licked it, and came myself. God, I was horrible.

"Now do it," he said, tears in his eyes. "I deserve it. The things I have done. But I have been fulfilled. I can die. So do it." I did it quickly. I grabbed his head, and ripped it off. I cried a little bit. I died a little myself, even though it was pretty much impossible.

I finished the job, got dressed, and immediately found the nearest cliff. I knew it wouldn't kill me, but it would erase my memory. I didn't want to remember. I would remember James, but not the incredible night. I jumped. The next thing I remembered was Emmett standing above me, smiling, asking if I finished the job. All I could say was yes because I couldn't remember.

That's why, a couple months later, I left Bella. I just couldn't look at her. Something inside me made me felt horrible.

I don't know what triggered the memory, but something did.


End file.
